El Reloj Mundo Naruto
by Cathy-Nekoko-Chama
Summary: Dos mellizos se encuentran un reloj el cual los trasportaran al mundo de Naruto! Ahora que sucedera? Soy nueva entiendan! leanlo y dejen sus comentarios!
1. Cap 1 El Reloj

Alo!! Vaya vaya este va a ser mi primer fic que hago!!! Tratenme con cariño .

Disclaimer: Todo lo que habla sobre naruto no me pertenece, solo los personajes que hago

Primero que nada algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:

-BLAH- habla

-"BLAH"- pensamiento

- _BLAH_- dicho al mismo tiempo

_**Ahora a empezar EL FIC!!! **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El Reloj **

_Cp 1. El Reloj _

-ERICCCC, DEVUELVEMELO!! NO ES TUYO!!- decía una chica de cabellera marrón largo

-Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA, BAKA!- respondió el chico que corría delante de ella, cabellera marrón oscuro corto. El chico seguía corriendo hasta chocar con un poste…

-AUCH!- dijo sobándose la nariz

-HA! Eso te pasa por quitármelo- dijo la chica que recupero su objeto

-Es solo un tonto dibujo Karen, además ni siquiera lo has terminado- dijo Eric que señalaba el dibujo

-No es un tonto dibujo, es algo mas que eso! Y además ya solo falta un poquito para terminarlo- dijo Karen que guardaba su dibujo en su mochila – Además vamos a llegar tarde si no nos apresuramos- empezando a correr

-Oye!! Espérame K- dijo Eric que también corría detrás de su melliza

Ya llegado al colegio hicieron sus clases normales hasta las 4:30 PM (N/A: Ni siquiera YO!! Estoy hasta esa hora)

Como siempre discutiendo(N/A: que problema) por pequeños asuntos…

-Vamos Eric, tu sabes que…-cortada por Eric

-No me hables de ese asunto!! Shees, eres como una grabadora que repite lo mismo!!- decía Eric que se tapaba los oídos

-Pero es cierto,_ si no estudias adecuadamente no podrás pasar de grado y vas a ser un retardado toda tu vida, Eric_-

Esto a Eric le fastidiaba; siempre era lento en captar cosas, especialmente las clases.(N/A: no se parece a alguien que conocemos .; )

-"Siempre es lo mismo, me da un discurso grande sobre mi vida por haberme sacado un 10 , no es gran cosa"- esto lo dijo Eric caminando con los ojos cerrados y sin darse cuenta choca contra una estantería de flores

-MI MERCANCIA!!! MALDITO MOCOSO FIJATE POR DONDE VAS!!!- dijo una anciana muy enfadada

- L-lo siento mucho, ahorita la recojo- dijo Eric que empezó a levantar las flores y se las dio a su dueña – A-aquí tiene-

-Hm, los mocoso de hoy no saben por donde van!! Esto no era asi en mis tiempos de juventud!! –decía la anciana que entraba a la tienda

-Tienes suerte hermanito, al menos no te dijo que le pagases o nada por el estilo- decía Karen con un sonrisa mientras le daba una palmadita a su mellizo en el hombro – Vamos!! Apresúrate no queremos llegar tarde a la casa!!- mientras caminaba de nuevo

-Suerte? Creo que no me estas ayudando en nada, QUE E ECHO PARA MERECER ESTO!?!?!- dijo Eric que se agarraba su cabello marrón –APRESURATE ,ERIC!! NO ME QUIERO PERDER NARUTO!!- decia Karen que con una gran sonrisa

-VOYYY!!- dijo Eric que seguía a Karen que ya estaba en la otra cuadra

-"Que animo, cuando se trata de ver Naruto u otro programa ella es la reina"- suspiro y cuando baja la mirada se da con la sorpresa de encontrarse un reloj que para el era muy nuevo

-"Vaya a quien se le abra caído este reloj? Es muy nuevo…- mientras lo inspeccionaba - … que extraño modelo tiene para que servirá este botón? – pero antes de apretarlo fue interrumpido por su melliza

-ERRICCC!! NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA!! APRESURATE!!- dijo desde 4 cuadras a su melliza

-YA VOY!! SHEES HERMANAS!!!- DIJO Eric que guardo el reloj en su mochila y se fue corriendo hacia su hermana ………

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que ocurrira ahora que Eric encontro ese reloj misterioso?!

Por favor dejenme sus reviews para saber sus opiniones de todos si seguirlo o dejar mi carrera de escritora. Ustedes son los que eligen!!!


	2. Cap 2 El boton apretado y los problemas

VAYA!! TIEMPO SIN HABER ESCRITO ,SORRY ME VINIERON BLOQUEOS DE AUTOR PERO YA ESTA MEJOR ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN! ;)

-BLAH- habla

-"BLAH"- pensamiento

- _BLAH_- dicho al mismo tiempo

Disclaimer: Si fuera dueña de Naruto u otro programa ya seria rica no?abre billetera y sale un mosca volando

Bueno seguimos con la continuación!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Reloj

_Cp 2. El botón apretado y los problemas_

Ya llegados a su casa , los mellizos fueron recibidos por nadie ya que ellos vivían solos, desde que su padre murió hace 3 años ellos se han estado cuidando entre si, no conocieron a su madre por que murió en el parto de ellos(N/A: QUE PENA!!! BUAAAAA T.T) ellos ya tenían 14 y se podían cuidar solos….

-Si necesitas algo de mi K voy a estar arriba- le decía Eric que ya había subido e ido a su cuarto

-No- simplemente logro decir Karen ya que estaba ocupada terminando su dibujo. Su dibujo era de el equipo 7 de Konoha y con ella y su hermano en el

-(suspiro) si solamente pudiera conocerlos, a mi Kiba-chan, y a los otros 5- esto lo decía mientras sacaba otro dibujo sobre las otras 6 personas dichas. Estaba primero Naruto y con su típica sonrisa grande, Naruto abrazaba a Iruka que también tenia una sonrisa, su brazo apoyado en el hombro de Kakashi aunque con esa mascara se podía ver una pequeña mueca de alegría, que a su vez se apoyaba en la cabeza de Sasuke que se le notaba molesto , que a su vez se apoyaba en un dormido Shikamaru y su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de Kiba que lo miraba con una sonrisa maligna mientras que tenia a Akamaru en su cabeza ; le dieron un don, se dijo una vez Karen ya que los dibujos que hacia eran como hechos por un pintor famoso o algo por el estilo, no le daba tanta importancia lo que otras personas pensaban ……

Flash back…

-No seas mentirosa eso te lo hace tu padre- decía una niña de 8 años que agarraba una hoja

-No estoy mintiendo!! Es verdad, por favor devuelvemelo!- decia una pequeña Karen de tan solo 6 años que desesperadamente queria su dibujo devuelta

-Te lo devolveremos si nos dice que no fuiste tu- dijo otra niña que ahora tenia la hoja y la estaba arrugando

-NO LA ARRUGUES, POR FAVOR!!- dijo desesperada Karen

-DEJENLA EN PAZ, PAR DE ABUSIVAS!!- dijo Eric que le dio un golpe a una de ellas

-AUGH!! VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!!- y con eso se retiraron tirando el dibujo muy arrugado

-(sollozando) M-mucha-s-s gracias her-rmanito- dijo Karen que levantaba el dibujo y lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa

-Para que son los hermanos K! además ese dibujo es muy bonito no dejes que esas abusivas te molesten- decia Eric que se dirigía hacia la tienda –Apresúrate K papa nos espera!!- y con esto Eric se metió a la tienda

- E-esperame hermanito!!- y con eso ella también se metió

End Flash back…

-(suspiro) Esos tiempos eran los mejores, (estirándose) Hora de almorzar y ver Naruto!! ERICC!- esto lo decia Karen mientras iba a una repisa – QUE SABOR VAS A QUERER DE RAMEN!!-

En la habitación de Eric….

Al haber llegado a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue a cambiarse para estar en algo mas cómodo (N/A: Quien no?) algo simple como un polo negro y unos chavos rojo

Luego iba a hacer sus tareas pero cuando empezó a sacar sus cuadernos se acordó del reloj; allí estaba el reloj en cima de su cama, era blanco (N/A: si quieren saber como es el reloj miren mi cuenta, so muy perezosa para dar muchos detalles XD)

-"Me llama mucho la atención de que tenga un botón mas que los normales"- Eric se acercaba hacia el reloj, lo levantó y cuando iba apretarlo….

-ERICC! QUE SABOR VAS A QUERER DE RAMEN!!- dijo Karen desde abajo

-CUALQUIERA! AHORITA BAJOOO!!- dijo Eric que se guardo el reloj en su bolsillo y se fue abajo en la cocina junto a su hermana . Allí cuando bajó a la cocina se encontró a Karen vestida igual que Él solo que era un polo rojo y unos chavos negros

-Esta listo el almuerzo y mi queridísimo Naru-chan ya va a comenzar dentro de 5 minutitos!!- dijo Karen que ya se iba a la sala

-(suspiro) ni siquiera te has cambiado K- dijo Eric que se fue detrás de ella

-Huh? Oh es cierto!! – dijo Karen – Anda prendiéndolo por favor Eric!! –desde su cuarto

-Hai- dijo Eric que prendio la TV y ya estaba terminando Bleach – que bueno que no se haya acor….-tarde

-AAAHHHHHH!! MI BLEACH!!! ME HABIA OLVIDADO!! NNOOO!!-

-" Ya para que me esfuerzo, tener a una hermana amante de Anime y Manga es muy difícil, sin mencionar que es amante del Yaoi ( N/A: no quiero que se molesten los que leen esto no va a ver Yaoi )"

Ya bajando Karen estaba vestida con un polo rojo y unos chavos negros al reves que su hermano

-Lista!!- dijo Karen que se sento en el sofa y empezo a comer un poco de su ramen

Luego de 30 minutos……

-Ese fue el mejor capitulo que e visto!!- dijo K estirandose

A Eric se le veia un poco fastidiado

-Sucede algo Hermano?- dijo K preocupada

-Sabe K me encontre este reloj en la calle y estoy un poco inpaciente por …. – No termino la oracion

-Para que tiene ese boton? (clic) – Ya Karen habia apretado el boton y todo empezo a oscurecerse luego salieron 5 esferas las cuales tenian nombres extraños

- D-ddonde estamos? – dijo Eric que estaba asustado

-WOW!! ESTO ES GENIAL!!- no como Karen que se acerco a una de las esferas y la toco

-NOO!- tarde ya lo habia agarado

_En el mundo de Naruto en la entrada de la Villa de Konoha.. _

-Que bueno es volver a la villa!! Luego de tantas misiones!!- decia un Naruto que se estaba estirando

-Callate Dobe – dijo Sasuke que se encontraba fastidiado por lo ruidoso que era Naruto

-QUE DIJSTE SAS…..- no pudo terminarla ya que algo o alguien callo encima de El , digamos que fueron dos personas

-OW! ESO FUE DIVERTIDO!! NO ES CIERTO ERIC!?! Eric?- dijo Karen que empezó a buscar a su hermanito precioso

-Aquí abajo Karen, UF estas pesada!- dijo Eric con todas sus fuerzas para poder respirar

-AHH LO SIENTO MUCHO HERMANITO!! ESTAS BIEN!?! – dijo K que salto de su posición

-Auch!! Eso dolio! Quienes son ustedes y como calleron del cielo? Son Angeles?!- dijo al fin Naruto que ya podia respirar

- OH.DIOS.MIO!!!- dijo Karen antes de desmayarse y ser capturada por su hemano

-Por que me pasa esto a mi?- dijo Eric

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que ocurrira con los mellizos!?! Como explicaran esto!?

Cathy:Espero que me dejen reviews

Sasuke: Si te dejan es por pena

Cathy: NO DIGAS ESAS COSA SA-CHAN!!

Sasuke: ya te dije que no me llamaras asi

Naruto: Por favor Reviews!!


End file.
